Delusions of Despair
by AmInaCan
Summary: As the entire 77th class is forced to watch the untimely death of Chiaki ,the brainwashing causes them to hallucinate. Their own projection of Junko shows up ,along with theyr'e personal desires and fears to lead them into despair


**Author: I don't think I could ever do these characters justice for how well they were written in the games ,but I'm going to try. I heard soem people were disappointed by the whole brainwashing everyone at once thing in the despair arc so I decided to still have Chiaki be the focal point ,but they each have a personal trippy despair dream. I based those off of mostly from what I understand of the freetime events as well as some of the dialogue in the last episode of the despair arc. I also highlighted the names of the classmates in case you want to read a certain section. I didn't get to all of them the ones in here so far are ones I just came up with ideas easier. I'll finish doing the rest of the class if I ever get around to making a part 2.**

Delusions of Despair

They had to hurry no point in wasting anymore time in conversation the labyrinth under the school was sure to contained their beloved and class representative had to be coming to an end. They were running down the last hallway .They opened up the door to find a large room with a grand checkered pattern all across the floor .At the center of the room there were sixteen stands facing each other to form a circle. One could only guess what their possible use would be for,...and is that a teddy bear sitting in a throne next to one? Even more eerie were the giant monitors placed on the wall opposite to the stands .Each of the ultimate students stood there baffled they checked everywhere where could she have possibly gone ? The anxiety caused by this situation was already unsettling and it was made exponentially worse as high ear piercing laugh echoed throughout the room and the monitors began to flicker. They stood motionless in horror as they had finally saw what happening to their dear classmate.

#

 **TeruTeru** :Make it stop! I can't believe any of this is happening.(He thought to himself and began sweating like mad)

Junko: Well believe it you little pork bun video game girl is cooked ,and there's no denying it !

TeruTeru:Look just because you're a significantly attractive young lady with some mighty fine melons formed perfectly on your ...eee (starts drooling ,but slaps himself to snap out of it) . Dang it now is not the time for lustful propositions miss Chiaki would know that. Anyways what I'm saying is it doesn't give you the right to torture someone else of your caliber ,or any of my lovely classmates for that matter!

Junko: Huh ,were you just trying to flirt with me just then? Eew gross, you are so not my type .So by the way it's not my problem you don't like what you see so whatchya gonna do to stop me .Maybe you can just cry home to your mommy and forget about the whole thing .

TeruTeru:My..my Huh?(He stood there immobilized as a scene of his hometown in the countryside appeared. Despite being so ashamed of his origins he was happy to see his family restaurant again . It was small, but cozy. There was a warm pleasant scent He could swear his mother was cooking something mighty tasty from inside ,but when he opened the door she was nowhere to be found) Where is she? Where's momma ? Momma where are you !? This isn't happening .This isn't happening .

Junko: Oh C'mon (She repeats in his head) you already know.

TeruTeru:Walks slowly through the kitchen to find his mom collapsed down on the floor (the ultimate cook burst into tears).Momma I told you ,you still needed me and I didn't comeback in time .Tell me why did you let me leave you know you needed me ! I never even accomplished what I set out to do .I never became the great successful chef you wanted. I have failed you momma.(His mom ever so lightly opened her eyes and smiled at her son and raised her right hand) Mom!(He grabs her hand only for it to melt away between his hands. The rest dissipates as well into an ugly brown soup.) No stay with me please momma! (In desperation he grabs slurps what he can from the floor )

Junko:(her voice again echoes in the background ) Oh don't look so sad ,doesn't it feel great to finally get it over with you knew all along this would happen sometime .Now that she's gone there's no where for that feeling to go so in that case your free.

TeruTeru:Free from what?

Junko: The truth.

TeruTeru: (He paused for a moment)... You're right hahaha ( He laughed and began pouring chemicals into his mom's melted corpse which bubbled and grew buildings the size of skyscrapers from beneath him) Don't worry momma my cooking empire is sure to spread across the world they'll rejoice in our glorious dishes. Free meals for every one ,it's on the house! (He yelled throwing riceballs in the air like confetti which made all his pupils cheer from down below a couple even blew kisses at him). A world where no one is hungry with a constant state of love ,and satisfaction. You would be so proud...mom.

#

The students continually gazed at the nightmare taking place before them wanting to turn away at every frame ,but were still somehow unable to look away.

 **?** :I don't understand is the video doing this to us?

Junko: Funny ,out of everyone here you're the only one that would know ,yet you decided not to tell them anyway Mitari. Sorry, or should I say...Hmm what's this...(dresses up as a teacher ,and she looks over some sort of clipboard )Well would you look at that there's nothing! Haha.

?:Be quiet you She Devil! Tell me, what you did to the real Mitari? I know you have him he would've never agreed to do this on his own will.

Junky:Don't worry, my Mini Miazaki's served me well ...Thanks to you..

?(is back in his Mitari disguise being strung up by the the neck with a noose surrounded by other various torture devices) No you stay away from him! (squirms and loosens the tie around his almost nonexistent neck) You'll regret it if you try anything to harm him.

Junko: Look, without you he would still be with his classmates right now talking with friends and all that junk ,but instead you decided to take that away from him.

?:You're wrong when I met him he was weak ,and he had no desire to socially interact with the others at school. I was giving him a chance to fulfill his dream.

Junko: Oh look at the impostor he cares so much about the lives he steals from people ,how tell me why do things always end up like this for you?

?:(the impostor staggers back) What are you saying?

Junko: This isn't the first time this has happened to you .Ever since you were time you think you're able to stay who you are live a normal life everything goes sour and people go back to abandoning you again and again just like it! You're like a plague to the world you can hide but every time it spots you it'll take the next action to get rid of you .That's all there is to it.

?:No you're lying. That's not it there has to be a reason for my existence .Even if I don't have a specific role to play, I'll make my own.

Junko: Really?Is that some sort of sad justification to get away what you do. To find a light in a world where you're forced to keep the truth from your friends in order to survive. Seems like you're the only liar here.(Smirks while casually twisting her hair).

?:That's not true,I know it isn't (kneels down and tries to drown out out her voice with his baseball mitt sized suddenly looks up as he recalls something) my classmates ,My Classmates! They've all accepted me. I don't have to lie to them anymore.

Junko:Stop pretending ,that trick of yours is really getting old .No wonder you cling so hard to those layers of fat it's apparently the only thing that won't ever leave you're side. Get it? Haha just look at yourself. You finally decided to reveal your real identity to the other ultimates ,and now your already starting to fade into the background. What a shame .

?: Huh? (The impostor looks down at himself and sees that his hands have now become transparent.)No I don't want to disappear, not anymore.(He starts to panic and tries to grab one of his friend's by the shoulder).Nanami I'm so sorry for what's happening to you. I'm partially to blame for your demise,but I want to help you get out of this. For right I need you to reassure me that I'm right here. I'm behind you know that right? Please tell that I'm here !

Junko: In a day or so I bet they'll forget you were ever there. You should really think of your impostor talent as more of a blessing than a burden .I mean If you erase it well...what's left?

?:(The impostor in longing awaits an answer from Chiaki. She turns her head slightly ,looks confused for a second and turns back around.)

Chiaki: Hmm guess it was nothing then...(she shrugs and begins to walk away)

?:Wait ,wait Chiaki! (His efforts proove useless as he tries to grab onto her tighter and yells ) No please ,don't leave I'm right here .I can help you the class needs you ,you took charge during a crisis while I kept secrets from everyone .You're a better leader than I can ever hope to be. (She walks right past him and heads to the maze to be slaughtered with all the classmates following her) No ,guys don't go over there you'll all become victims of her maze ,stay with me please I'm right here ...,come back ... I'm ...here...

Junko:There is some good news since world gave you nothing in return you don't have to give anything back. There is still a way to posess the absolute existence you desire.(a curtain opens up in the distance with a bright light shining in the silhouette in his favorite borrowed identity ,and eagerly he runs toward it.)You see despair can exist in anyone,and if you become despair you can become anyone and everything all at once.

? Yes , I'm here...I'm really here..., (The imposter makes it to the bright light to find mirrors surrounding him from all sides .Thousands of faces reflected back and they morphed constantly. Did any of them contain himself? Who knows? He didn't care nor did he remember. How could he? That person never really existed.)

#

Chiaki was repeatedly falling into sharp metal traps crying out in pain .Hiyoko quaked at the sight of it, and screeched.

 **Hiyoko** :Stop!I don't want to watch this .

Junko: Saonji,Saonji ehh that's wierd I thought you would had always wished this sort of cruel fate would fall upon your classmates.

Hiyoko : Stop calling me by my last name, and why would I wish anything like this on Chiaki after all she did for us? Why don't you go die you big pig headed turd meanie!

Junko :Huh nice try with that comeback ,but seriously I've heard better. Y'know come to think of it you remind me a bit of myself actually. That is why I thought you would understand where I was coming from.

Hiyoko : Hmph as if I've got anything to do with a piece of filthy hogwash like you.

Junko : My gosh the feels to be surrounded by a bunch of useless ugly idiots .Being leagues above everyone else can be rough especially for perfect people like us we're usually the target.

Hiyoko :(while Junko says this a bunch of her family members are seen spread out and drop like flies one by one each one getting progressively closer to closes her eyes only to then look up and see her father tied to a pole bleeding out from multiple pores in his gasps and cries out in fear).But we don't deserve this ,it's the others beneath us. They deserve to be crushed!(Hiyoko points her head toward the ground and finds her classmates now the size of ants huddled beneath her foot .She could even hear Tsumiki squealing and begging for mercy).It would be so easy ...(she starts lowering her foot ,but hesitates then stops) I can't ...I can't ...why can't I do it?( she looks away and cries.)

Junko:Oh stop faking those classmates don't feel the same way about you to them you're a small helpless brat. If you took Chiaki's place they'd be celebrating right now.

Hiyoko: (She sees herself taking on Chiaki's punishment in the maze enduring every pain felt moment ,but instead of looks horror and dread the classmates we're booing and laughing.)

Various voices from the Ultimates: Wow this is sooo bad and boring I don't know if I want to fall asleep or throw up, Oh look at little Saonji haha I don't even feel pity for her,Hey when is this $& "% gonna die already ?

Junko: why is it that all the greatest Japanese folktales always seem end on a note of sadness .Could there be a reason for this formula Hmm?What could captivate it's audience to stay even if they know it only ends in tragedy?

Hiyoko: (She finally looses it and bursts out) I DON'T CARE! (A traditional Japanese stage appears as Hiyoko waves a fan around while dancing) I'm going to give them such a despair filled performance that they can't help ,but to become a slave to it .(as she sways her fan around more the students who were previously mocking began applauding while copying the the movements of her fan).My slaves! Hehe.

#

As more time passed it was becoming harder to differentiate who truly was a victim being tortured.

 **Ibuki** : I want to help ,but I can't move. (She struggles to lift her legs as they remain paralyzed)

Junko: Sorry girl, love the spirit it'll be especially fun to watch crumble . Sadly the time and energy you guys took to find her all amounted up to zilch.

Ibuki: Look chick Ibuki would rather die than play or talk to you!

Junko: ahh that hurt my feelings after all that effort I put into setting up this class reunion,and look all your classmates standing there all united under one purpose. Hey ending might not have been pointless afterall.

Ibuki: (bright multicolored stage lights flash around the room which particularly spotlight on her best friends Tsumiki,Mahiru, the lights all merged together on Chiaki.)

Junko:I wonder how long you all will stay together after this despair.

Ibuki: Even if we split we'll still defeat you I have confidence in my club members.

Junko: Fine go solo now it just makes it easier to take everyone else one by one.(Each of her classmates are now attached to guitar strings that are being hoisted up by Junko ) . I doubt your teacher will be able to bring you all back together again.

Ibuki:No way ,the way you're treating everyone that's totally Uncool!Now stop all these dream sequences Ibuki wants to leave. (seems to be trying to break down some invisible by banging her head upon it)

Junko: Woah Your certainly a weird one... Then again so am I ! Hey Ibuki don't look down.

Ibuki: Huh why?(Looks down)

Junko:(laughs and a couple coconuts fall from the sky and fall right on top of Ibuki's head with music notes swirling around her)

Ibuki:(She wakes up to find herself floating through a candy colored setting )Ow, and where the heck am I?More importantly, What's That NOISE!(foams in the mouth)

Junko: Oh yeah this stuff is like super trendy right now (Snaps along to some cheesy pop song).You should really get with the times.

Ibuki: Whaaa!?( Is shocked to find herself dressed up in some gaudy store bought outfit) uh barf.

Junko: Why don't you go with the mainstream that way everyone can go along with you.(The 77th class pops up once again with equally mismatching outfits each monotonously playing various instruments)

Ibuki: But This isn't them though their going through some sort of crazy brainwashing thing.

Junko: People change y'know when they are apart. Whose to say they won't be completely different people after graduation. Think about last time your figurehead left(shows a picture of Chisa) Chiaki was keeping you all from that despair she suffered ,but now she's going through this because of her betrayal.

Ibuki: Duh, that's my point your doing this to them.

Junko: Oh really what about before that with o'l Ham Hands over there. (A spotlight points to where the Ultimate impostor is standing playing air guitar) I heard he was around leading the class on during the beginning of school. Oh you guys were so sad when he seemed to disappear one day.

Ibuki: But that's not...is he? ( She took another look. He tried to avoid eye contact with her ,but she saw his clothes and gradually change to a lighter color ,until he resembled the certain party loving comrade she knew) Byakuya?

Junko: Oh my give this girl a prize! (She claps in a mocking fashion) Looks like your big fat leader was with you all along just hiding in the background .Lies to you all and once he returned he became too ashamed to even let you notice him. Tell me did I do that?

Ibuki: No...(Makes rather melancholy snorting sounds ) you didn't...( As she looks back at Byakuya she can't help, but make out the word sorry being uttered under his breath as he fades away)

Junko:What about even before that with your old music club was I the one who decided to go solo.

Ibuki: We had our differences. It wasn't like I was trying to break apart our friendship over tastes of music.

Junko: Yeah, well did that stop them from ceasing to associate themselves with you?

Ibuki: I didn't want to force it,that's not how bonding works... (Her usual peppiness was now absent from her voice) It doesn't mean I don't still miss them.

Junko: Wow, even your starting to bum me out. Let's kick things into gear and get some action (She heaves one of Ibuki's old ,yet epic, guitars into her arms) if your going to go out. Go out in style!. Let your friends reunite in your encore.

Ibuki: Just like the days back in the club (She strums a few notes ,but it caught off guard by the sight of her old club members).

Club Members: Don't stop keep playing Ibuki.

Ibuki: Ibuki thought you guys hated death metal.

Club Members: No way, it's so cool. We were wrong before. Can we join in with you. ( Their school girl uniforms suddenly change to fit a more punk rock theme as they bring their instruments up to the stage)

Ibuki: Sure ,why not? (Her outfit changes back to the same classic style she had, and they all start playing hardcore metal with pyrotechnic effects activating in the background)

Hiyoko: Can I join to? This music would go great with my dancing.

Mikan: I uh don't know what I would play ,but hope you'll let me come in as well.

Byakuya: Ha, don't forget about me.

77th class: Yeah this musics awesome. We want to join.

Ibuki: Guys chill. Everyone's invited to Ibuki's parties...as long as they can handle it. Now whose ready for to ROCK N' ROLL (The 77th class responded in agreeance ,and they played music in ear-bleeding decibels together non stop)

Junko: (Watches the mess of a concert from a distance with some earmuffs on) Well this wasn't as despair filled as I had hoped for. Looks like she really will be reunited with her classmates under a similar cause. Whether they like it or not.

#

Chiaki was merely limping at this point her body parts had mostly become useless.

 **Akane** : I feel so powerless to go and save her.

Junko:Oh poor clueless Akane (She says chewing on some kabob as the room grows darker)

Akane: I can even smell the blood from here. Woah, hey! Did someone turn the lights off is this some sort of nightmare? I'd like to wake up now.

Junko: What are you confused? Here let me break it down your pale weakling friend over there is getting slaughtered overthere. How's that for Ya?

Akane:Yo! Don't you dare call Chiaki weak she may not look like it ,but she's strong . She won't stop fighting until she reaches the end!

Junko: I'm surprised you have so much faith in her not too long ago you put your stomach before your friends when they went missing.(Flicks the toothpick directly onto Akane's face )

Akane:Why you ! (Tries to run after her and starts throwing swings and punches.)Someone oughta kick to you in the jaw so you'll shaddup.

Junko:(teleports away everytime Akane is about to hit her)Hmm what's that I can't hear you guess you'll have to catch me first.

Akane:Quit messing with me and hold still this is so unfair!

Junko:Fairness Ha that's just a word losers use when they know they've been beat. So how bout we play a game.(A giant red brick building rises up underneath Junko reaching 100 right next to her is a group of children who are tied up).Here gymnastics girl try to get up to the top before I throw these darlings overboard on the other side.I'll even give you a timer (a giant clock falls set on a countdown) now you have one floor per 's that for fair?

Akane: (She gasps and furiously scowls at Junko) you touch them and I'm gonna fry you like a rotten piece of beef. Don't be scared Big sis comin and she's gonna save Ya.(She leaps onto the building ,and scales it with her maximum amount of first she does pretty well on time ,but starts seeing things fall from the top.)

Junko: what is a course without a couple of obstacles to prove your abilities .don't worry I haven't done anything with them ,but you might want to watch your head down there.

Akane :(she doges them and keeps scaling the building after several more come down she starts to realize their shape.)Wait a minute are those...Bodies!

does it matter the form these lumps of meat take they'll still just get in the way.I didn't think it would bother you this much.

Akane: But (Looks down and shakes her head) ugh I don't have time for this!Just don't look down .(as She's nearing the top the descending bodies seem to stand out even more)Hey are those...(rather round one comes falling just passed her) That smells like ... Hanamura's cooking Grr you said you'd keep away from my friends.

Junko:I said family ...F..A..M..I...ly not friends about them was holding you back anyway they're already finished so there's no need to slow down now.

Akane : They're just leftover pieces of meat they're just rotten pieces of meat (She mutters to herself ).Down look down ,don't look down its a little further .(An unusually large ,but familiar hunk makes it's way down ). NEKOMARU! (Without giving another thought she grabs him by his biceps.)

Nekomaru: (his head is dripping with blood from his head and abdominal region )What are you doing ?I'm done for already let go.

Akane: Then who will train with me? I'm NOT going let you go you meat lug. I'm going to carry you to the top I don't care what you say about it!

Nekomaru:I told you Let GO! Your not strong enough to carry me.

Akane:Yes I am Rrrr! (tries to pull him up but his weight pulls her down). Don't talk down to me like that you would do it too. Wahh (her struggling was for nothing as she slips from the endless building for both of them to fall to their doom.

Nekomaru: Akane!

Akane: What!? (She yelled still firmly gripping his arm)

Nekomaru: You really are the #$%*.(He said with a sincere grin) Now go back up there ,and TELL ME WHAT VICTORY TASTES LIIIIKKKEEE! (With the last of his strength he launched Akane closer to the top of the building than she was before.

Akane: (She took hold of the bricks ,but not without catching one last glimpse of her former friend broken from the impact) You big..stupid..just (In an attempt to hold back her tears she glances at the timer and gasps) Huh, only 10 seconds left. (She hustled to get to the top she was so close now) I have to make it. I have to make it. (Those 10 seconds felt like an eternity as ghosts of those she could not save moaned around her) It's impossible how could I finish ,and help you all. Sometimes there is no choice if I can't look out for myself how could I do it for any of you?

Junko: (Looks down) Wonder she's talking to? By the way your time is about end (She puts her high heal up to the children kicking them closer to the edge) Here we go 3,..2..1. (Akane triumphantly flipped over the lege at the last second to catch them from the back. Then she immediately began untying them)

Akane: See I told you I'd make it. C'mere all you guys. (She opens her arms to embrace them. Before she gets the chance her siblings pupils vanish as they ech collapse to the floor with their spirits rising up) What's the big idea. I played by your rule so bring them back. Now! (She huffed furiously)

Junko: Oops my timing was a little slow, and you missed your mark. It was super close too. You were only off by thisss much. (Shesays while pinching her index finger and thumb together) I think you still deserve a participation award for all that effort .Here have a snack ,my treat.( A large table with roasted meats ,and all sorts of delicacies fill the space)

Akane: (The smell intoxicates her being ,and starts drooling) I..I.. ( She creeps forward to the table, and is about to take a bite when she sees that something off. The meat is in the exact same shape as her friends and family) I'm...not hungry.

#

The classmates were dumbfounded on how their beloved kept she would give up after that many wounds ,and blood was she even fighting for anymore. Any one of her peers would've given up as this point, but that didn't stop her.

Junko:Oh you again,well lucky you it looks like your the last one.

 **Komeda** : Guess so,but still I won't loose.

Junko:Really Huh?

Komeda: Yep ,I can't let those who endorse despair take truth is I hate you.

Junko:Hmph feelings mutual then are you just going to sit back and watch the show then?

Komeda: Nope ,you may have had the upper hand last time ,but I won't rest until you're destroyed that's what I hope.

Junko: Bleh you're a real hope junky aren't you .

Komeda: You can say that.

Junko: Only someone like that can stay so calm when their world is literally getting crushed around them.

Komeda: Why do you act like you've already won? (Hugs himself ) Chiaki is still going forward without giving into all that pain and sadness our representative of hope still shines despite all that despair against her.I can't help ,but to feel ecstatic about our 's as if she has become a stepping stone to all the hope of humanity.

Junko: So in other words I'm doing you a favor then hehe.

Komeda: (puts a finger on his chin and stares blankly)

Junko: Yeah that's it think about it. (Suddenly Komeda is surrounded by images representing his past fortunate and rather misfortunate events. Arrows surround them they rotate around in circles. He even starts spinning himself.) Like you've been saying to yourself it all occurs in cycles. Good luck,Bad luck ,Bad luck,Good luck ,Luck,Lucky ,Luck ,Luck .Man doesn't that get annoying after awhile.

Komeda: (Remains unresponsive)

Junko:I'll give you credit though the world is never boring when your around I mean summoning a truck out of nowhere ,and a meteorite. That's one serious talent y. Death is constantly at your door and you smile at it. I just I can't even tell whether to call any of that good or bad.

Komeda : Is this suppose to convince me of something ?

Junko: Puttin up a fight Huh? Yeah I catch your drift.

Komeda: It didn't work last time and it's not working now so time to back down ultimate despair!

Junko:(she gasps) Who...me? Ultimate despair ,but didn't you hear ?I'm the Ultimate fashionista ,wellll okay technically I'm (her tone suddenly got deeper as she dissipates into the shadows) I have barely tapped into the potential of what despair can tragic incident at Hopes Peak academy and causing the parade your teachers and classmates those are just warm-ups not even close to witnessing the despair I have in store.

Komeda:What exactly did you have in mind .

Junko: Oooh Spoiler Alert! Shh you'll have to wait until after the execution to find out ...(she emerges from the shadows and confront him head on).Since I'm going to be the biggest most ultimate despair student in the history of like ever. Shouldn't there also be an Ultimate hope ?

Komeda:Ultimate Hope?

Junko:(She transforms into Komeda's likeness ,but still performs her own poses).Yep that's right I'll need an equal won't I and since there hasn't been an ultimate hope in Hopes Peak academy yet. I believe your the closest we got.

Komeda: Me?...no this is really too much a worthless piece of trash like me doesn't deserve the title .Perhaps one of the other much more talented students could...

Junko:Stop being so humble think about it your talent as the Ultimate Lucky student. Luck is chance isn't it ,and if there isn't any chance hope will always be overtaken by despair. It has to be you Komeda so will you let me become ultimate despair in order for there to be an ultimate hope.

Komeda: I will, in the name of hope for the future I can't pass up on an opportunity like this!(He walks up to shake her hand and .Ashe looks down their fists clash together he sees that his hand is not his own either. His eyes close).

Junko:(Her voice echoes softly as they fall into black and white backgrounds. Once both of them clash the two mix together to the point where both become indiscernible) Rest easy future hope. For your time will come ,after your servitude of despair of course.

Komeda: Heh, What despair?


End file.
